


Your Very First

by kisala10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Put me in the trash bin with this fanfic, Reader-Insert, and fluff, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev texted you a few days ago that he would pick you up at your house at 11 am, but he was already waiting in front of your house. You saw him through the window of your room and he just waited for the time to pass. You chuckled at his action and ran downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Very First

"[First name]-chan!" your tall childhood friend shouted and ran towards you. He was smiling all over his ears which was cute in your opinion.

"Good morning, Lev!" you greeted him. You felt happy, being able to see his face in the morning. Who wouldn't be happy to see his 194.3 centimeters tall friend who seemed intimidating at cause of his height but in fact was a childish and cheerful person? 

Haiba Lev and you went to the same schools since elementary school. He hasn’t changed much since you were children. He was a crybaby, cheerful and still the tallest guy in the class. Also, he liked competing with people he was interested in.

“I almost oversaw you because you’re so short,” your childhood friend said as he walked next to you. And he made fun of people who were shorter than him.

You glared at him and he began to laugh. You could swear that his laugh was contagious because you had to laugh with him. It was impossible for you to be mad at him for even a second. Mostly, he would be at the verge of tears whenever you were angry and didn’t talk to him.

“Hey, [first name]...” Lev started to talk in a low voice but then he paused. You were looking at him but he was turning away from you. What was he trying to say and why was he facing the other direction?

He stopped walking, so you did too. His unusual actions were worrying you, so you asked: “Is something wrong?”

“Th-there’s nothing wrong at all, meet you at the rooftop at lunch!” he suddenly shouted and ran towards Nekoma High. You blinked a few times and watched him, running inside the school. Why was he acting so strange today?

You just shrugged it off and entered the school building. Lev and you weren’t in the same class, so you two would always meet during the lunch time. But four periods always had to pass until you could meet and then you felt a little bit sad when it was time to part ways again. You did have friends in your class and you were close to some of them but when Lev wasn’t by your side you felt like a piece of your heart was missing.

You sat down on your seat and waited for the time to move and that the gap in your heart would be filled soon.

When four periods had finally passed, you immediately took out your lunch box and walked to the door which led to the rooftop. You weren’t allowed to run and you didn’t want to break the rules, so you walked at a fast pace. You were excited and happy to be able to see your childhood friend. Also, you were curious about what Lev wanted to tell you this morning.

You opened the door and met the sunlight which was blending you. You held your right hand up which was holding the lunch box to cover your eyes while continuing to walk. The door behind you shut and you put down your hand and looked around for Lev. He was sitting next to the door.

He stood up and grinned. You smiled back at him and were about to say something but he suddenly changed his expression. He looked at you with a serious facial expression.

“[First name]... We’ve known each other for a while now, haven’t we? And I really don’t want to ruin our friendship but...” Lev stopped. His face looked pained and it broke your heart to see your childhood friend in this state. You wanted to hug him right now but you were waiting for him to finish. “I... I don’t know if you’re feeling the same way. I really like you a lot. Not as a friend but in a romantic way.”

Lev’s face was slowly getting redder and redder and he hid his face behind his hands. You didn’t know how to respond. You blinked a few times, trying to realize what had just happened. He... just confessed?

“You don’t need to reply right now, I just... I didn’t know what to do with these feelings... And... I... I...” your blushing friend started to say but ended up not finishing because of his nervousness.

“I... Lev... I...” you also didn’t manage to finish any sentence. Your feelings were mixed up right now. You were irritated, happy and sad at the same time. You couldn’t think clearly at all. What were you supposed to do? What should you tell him? How were **you** feeling about him?

There was a moment of silence. Neither of you knew what to say in this kind of situation because none of you were in this situation before. You didn’t like the silence at all. Whenever you were around Lev, he was always loud and lively and you liked him like that better than a quiet Lev.

You were the first one to break the silence. You cleared your throat before you started speaking: “Lev... My thoughts and my feelings are all mixed up right now. I can’t think clearly. I’m sorry but I need time to think about it... And to be honest, I don’t know how I feel about you.”

He cracked a smile which broke your heart once again. He seemed like he was in pain and you didn’t like it because then you would be in pain too. So, you added: “But if you want to then... we could have a date.”

Immediately Lev’s face brightened and he was nodding happily. “So how about we go on a date after school??”

“Lev, you have volleyball practice after school. How about on Saturday?” you asked. Lev was nodding again and then ran towards you, hugging you tightly. Your heart was feeling at ease now, now that he was happy again.

“I love you, I love you, I love you...” he repeated over and over again. You felt your face getting hotter as he repeated the same words and unintentionally buried your face in his chest and hugged him back. 

“You don’t have to repeat it... I know already... And it’s embarrassing when you say it over and over again,” you mumbled while trying to hide your red face in his shirt. He knew that your face was as red as a tomato and he wanted to see that face, so he pushed you slightly away but you were holding onto him. Lev said teasingly: “[First name]-chan, won’t you let me see your face?”

“No,” you replied, still refusing to let go of him. There was a pause again until Lev’s hands were moving to your sides and began to tickle you. You immediately let go of him but he continued tickling you as you began to laugh and told him to stop it. He didn’t quit and you were fooling around until the school bell rang, signaling you that the lunch break was over.

“I’m going to text you the time and the place later,” Lev said and then winked at you before he went to his classroom. You waved at him and walked back to your classroom. You had butterflies in your stomach and still had a warm face from laughing too much. You were looking forward to Saturday, the day you were going to have a date with your childhood friend.

  


The rest of the week passed by quickly and it was currently Saturday morning, 10.33 am. Lev texted you a few days ago that he would pick you up at your house at 11 am, but he was already waiting in front of your house. You saw him through the window of your room and he just waited for the time to pass. You chuckled at his action and ran downstairs.

You had finished your homework, the house chores and changed your clothes already, so you didn’t have to let him wait any longer. And you also couldn’t wait any longer. You had the feeling of excitement in your chest since you woke up and it felt like your heart was about to explode.

As you ran downstairs, you bid goodbye to your parents who were currently having breakfast. You took your keys from the shelf in the living room and put on your shoes before you walked to the front door. Your heart beat faster and faster as you opened the door to see Lev dressed up nicely which made your heart skip a beat because he looked so good in those clothes. He wore black pants and a black blazer with a white shirt underneath. Also, he wore the necklace with the letter “L” which you gave him on his 14th birthday.

Lev looked at his watch on his left wrist. Then he turned his head to you and looked at you with an astonished face.

“Weren’t we supposed to meet at 11 am?” you grinned as he was still not moving an inch, so you waved your hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it and scratched the back of his neck. He replied embarrassed: “A-ah yeah, but I was so excited that I ended up coming earlier...”

There was a moment’s silence until you broke it. “You really look well in that blazer...”

“Th-thanks... You also look really good in those clothes...” Lev responded. Then you stood in silence in front of your house. It was so awkward to talk to your childhood friend because he looked so handsome and you couldn’t take your eyes off him. Those kinds of clothes shouldn’t be allowed to be worn by Haiba Lev.

“... To be honest I didn’t pick out the clothes. It was Kuroo who picked them because he thinks that I have a horrible sense of fashion. But I do have a good sense of fashion!” Lev was the one who broke the silence this time and by being his usual cheerful self, he made the situation less awkward.

“Riiight...” you replied sarcastically. Lev heard the sarcastic tone in your voice and glared at you.

“We’ve got plenty of time, so we can go shopping during our date. Then I can prove you that I can coordinate outfits!” he smirked. Suddenly he grabbed your hand and shouted: “Let’s go!”

You were surprised by his action and turned your head to the door which was still open and you wanted to tell him that you wanted to close it before leaving but then you saw your mother, waving at you and closing the door.

Your head turned towards Lev again who was still holding your hand. His hand was so big and warm. You squeezed his hand and smiled. You walked faster to be able to walk next to him instead of behind him and bumped your shoulder against his arm. “Can you stop walking so fast??”

“Sorry, I forgot that you have short legs,” he joked and adjusted to your pace. You pouted and turned your head away from him. You couldn’t see the expression he wore but you knew that he was slightly panicking, so you still refused to look at him.

“[First name], please don’t be like that... Please look at me,” he whispered sadly as his grip around your hand loosened. You took a glimpse of him and he resembled an adorable and sad puppy. Your heart shattered like glass from the cuteness. 

You stopped walking and pulled his hand. He turned around to you and you grinned at him and used your spare hand to ruffle through his hair. “Stop thinking that I could be angry at you over every single matter. I couldn’t ever be mad at you.”

Lev slightly blushed and grinned all over his ears. Your spare hand moved down to his cheek and pinched it lightly. His grip tightened around your hand and you headed to the shopping mall.

You were only shopping until the afternoon with a lunch break in between of course, but you had lots of fun. You picked out clothes for each other while making silly poses. You ended up not buying any clothes but it was interesting to try all kinds of clothes as well as seeing your childhood friend in different kinds of clothes.

“... So, which outfit was the funniest in your opinion?” Lev asked you as you two were walking next to each other in a park where quite a few people were. You didn’t mind the noisiness though because you blocked it out.

“I think my favorite one was the one when you wore girls’ clothes,” you replied while trying to stifle a laughter but you couldn’t hold it back.

“It happened accidently! A-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-l-y!” he huffed while you continued to laugh. You put a hand over your mouth and tried suppressing your laughter as he continued to talk. “... So, where do you want to go now? We still have time before you have to be at home.”

“Hm...” you thought of a place you could visit. You watched your surroundings, searching for anything which could give you some ideas. However, you were clueless right now. You looked up the clear blue sky and smiled. Honestly, you didn’t care where you’d go next as long as you could spend your time with Lev.

You stole a glance at your tall friend who was also watching the sky. He noticed that you were glancing at him and looked back at you. Then he asked: “Or is there anything special which you want to do?”

You shook your head when an idea flashed through your mind which made you chuckle. Lev instantly got curious and told you to talk about what you were thinking. “This might be a little bit childish, but how about we visit the place where we always met up when we were children? I think it’d be nice to visit that place once in a while.”  
After you finished speaking, he smirked and took your hand once again. “We didn’t go there for ages now, have we?”

It took you a while until you got there because it was further away than you expected and because Lev saw a cat that was stuck on a tree and helped it down. He got a scratch on his face from the cat because it was hissing at him the whole time and it kept getting more furious when he picked him up.

Finally, you arrived at the destined place. It was a platform from where you could see almost the whole town. Your hand slipped out from Lev’s hand and you ran to the railing. You closed your eyes and breathed in deeply. Your heart beat faster as the feeling of nostalgia was overwhelming you.

When Lev and you were children, you sneaked out at night to look at the town which appeared to your younger self’s eyes as lively and shiny at cause of the lighting of the buildings which simply captivated your eyes. You still remembered that you two were out of breath because you were racing to the platform.

You opened your eyes again and gazed at the town which was filled with lots of memories you made with Lev.

He stood next to you, leaning on the railing and chuckling to himself. “[First name], do you still remember the time when there were people here and we were waiting for them to go home, so we could have this place for our own?”

You giggled and then told him about what you were thinking about. It was kind of nice to talk about your childhood memories because they were mostly good memories which you didn’t ever want to forget.

There were other people, sitting on a bench or also standing near the railing and the amount of persons increased as the time passed. You guessed that this was either a popular spot or that there was an event like a fireworks display and this place was great to watch a fireworks from.

You didn’t notice that it was already dark because you enjoyed the time you spent with Lev. You also didn’t notice that there were so many people standing around you even though they were talking loudly. You heard a child shouting to their parent: “We aren’t late for the fireworks, right??”

You pulled at Lev’s sleeve and spoke in a loud voice, so he could hear you. “Hey, Lev? It’s getting crowded and it’s hard to talk to you-“

You stopped in the middle of your sentence because the fireworks started. You watched the fascinating lights and colors, fading away and then new colors filling the black sky.

You took a glimpse of Lev who was watching it open-mouthed and with big eyes. You chuckled at his reaction and watched the fireworks again. The day was about to end and it was about time to give him an answer to his confession. It was now or never.

You pulled at his sleeve and signaled him to bend down. Then you whispered in a soft voice: “Lev... I really enjoyed myself today and I hope you also did enjoy the time we spent together. Thank you for today and for simply being by my side.”

He stood upright again and turned his head towards you and grinned. He said something which you didn’t hear because everything you could hear was your heartbeat as well as the fireworks in the background. You were about to do something which was embarrassing to do in public.

You put your hands on his shoulders, pulling him down a bit which seemed to have surprised Lev because he flinched. You hesitated at first because you felt like your heart was being squeezed but you felt your courage building up and then you stood on your tiptoes and pressed your lips on his cheek. 

It took a load off your mind when you managed to whisper in his ear: “I love you.”

You let go of him and turned away and hid your face behind your hands because you were ashamed of yourself that you did something like that in public. The next thing that happened took you by surprise, so that you shrieked. Lev lifted you suddenly and carried you in bridal style out of this noisy place.

“L-L-Lev??” you called out to him and told him to put you down but he refused to. The people who were still outside during this hour stared at you which made you feel uncomfortable.

Lev abruptly stopped and put you gently down. You were at an empty playground. You slowly turned to Lev. You couldn’t see what kind of expression he wore because he lowered his head. 

It was quiet. None of you talked nor did anything else make a noise. You decided to confront him with about what you said during the display of fireworks but he was the first one who said something. “What did you say? What did you say during the fireworks?”

He... He didn’t hear you? You clenched your hands and took a deep breath. You tried to calm down to be able to repeat the sentence. It wasn’t easy to say it. It was like trying to lift a heavy rock. The heavy rock was slowly lifted by saying those words.

“That... That I loved you,” you told him as the heavy rock in your heart was being lifted.

“So... So, I didn’t mishear... It’s true...” he whispered in a frail voice as his voice faded away. You weren’t sure of it but was he possibly crying? You immediately walked towards him and touched his cheek. Your finger touched something watery. 

He put his hand over your hand which was caressing his cheek and squeezed it. He smiled at you as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He bended down to you and your foreheads touched. “I’m so happy... I love you so much, [first name].”

You couldn’t help it and cried with him as he planted a kiss on your forehead. Then he wiped away your tears and you wiped away his tears. You looked each other in the eyes and your faces drew nearer. 

You were about to close your eyes when you suddenly heard a noise, coming from the bushes which made both of you flinch. You both turned your heads to the source of the noise and a cat jumped out of the bushes. It was the cat from the afternoon.

Lev was the first one who began to laugh. Then you laughed with him. You observed the cat as it walked away. Your attention wandered back to Lev. He grabbed after your hand and squeezed it. You squeezed his hand back and smiled at him.

“I’m going to take you home now. That’s what a boyfriend does, right?” he smirked. “Oh and...”

“What-“ you stopped talking because Lev pressed his lips on yours. Your heart skip a beat as he distanced his face from yours. He smiled satisfied to himself while you blushed deeply from his action.

He was your first friend, your first date, your first boyfriend and stole your first kiss. He was your very first of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SORRY. IT’S TOTALLY OOC AND I TRIED MAKING THE STORY EMOTIONAL AND CUTE BUT I FAILED AND NOW TRASH IS THE RESULT *sobs*


End file.
